Money
Obtaining Money Money is the main currency of Lumber Tycoon 2 used to buy objects in the game. It is extremely vital to progress in the game. Money is earned when the player puts Logs, Planks, or the Land Sign into the Wood Dropoff. More money is earned from planks than logs. Money is also obtained by buying it from the green highlighted "Get Money" tab in the Menu. This tab allows the player to buy a certain amount of money for a controlled amount of Robux. The hint at the bottom of the tab reads: "In-game purchases help to support the developer and keep the game updated with new content." Sending Money There is also a feature entitled "Send Money". The player can accept donations or payments through this feature and can even donate themselves to others. This is often used for 'trading' with other players. The default amount of money to send is $50 but this can be changed to lower or higher numbers. The maximum amount of money a player can have is 20 million. Having more than that will result in an instant ban. You have been warned P.S:'''' ''The "Send Money" button is only usable after you've played at least a week after starting to play the game.'' Trading and Selling As stated before, the Send Money feature enables the player to send money to other users. The player may also accept donations as well, but its main use by the majority of players of this game is trading and selling. The player may ask another to a trade, or vice versa, usually for axes. However, there is no true trading system so there is a very large chance that the player may be scammed. Be sure to keep this in mind when doing transactions with fellow players and make sure you know the player you are trading with can be trusted. When sending money to another player, be cautious to make sure you have selected the correct player. Many players accidentally send the money to an incorrect player and that person usually does not receive their money back nor do they receive their product which they were paying for. P.S: There is a glitch that occurs after every other transaction of money using the "Send Money" menu tab. What will happen is that you will be able to choose an amount of money and to which player, but when you select "Transfer", the money will not be sent and you will stay on the same page. To fix this glitch, simply click "Close" and reopen the menu. You will then be able to transfer money as usual. Usage Money can be spent at the following locations and objects: *Wood R Us - Basic objects, blueprints *Yes! - It's the Land Store - Land and land upgrades *Fancy Furnishings - Furniture, blueprints *Boxed Cars - Vehicles *Bob's Shack - Weird items *Vehicle Respawns - Vehicular Respawnage *Custom Shops - All *Bridge - Lowering the bridge to get access to the Safari. *Ferry - Paying Hoover to take you to the Tropics. *Fine Arts Shop - Portraits & Signs *Link's Logic- Wiring items Here is a detailed table group containing what can be bought with money at stores: Category:Vital Objects Category:Money Category:Furniture Category:Shopping Category:Menu Features